


The Letter

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Fitzsimmons a friend of Leslie Shay gets letter which changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Andromeda entered her apartment. For some reason, today had been different. The whole day she had seemed off. A few times today she had sinking feeling like something wasn’t right. She just couldn’t put a finger on it. Andromeda went through the letters in her hand. She finally stopped when she saw a letter with Shay’s writing on it. She put all the other letters down and opened the letter from Shay. 

Dear Andromeda,

If you have received this letter it means I have died. Let me assure you that it wasn’t your fault. Also, I died trying to save someone else’s life. I know I haven’t talked to you in a really long time. I have been busy with my life with Firehouse 51. So busy I haven’t had time to give you a call. I wanted to call so many times to check on how you were, but each time I ended up not following through. It is my one regret, not talking to you before I died.

The firehouse I work at is Firehouse 51. They have become my family. If you knew them you would consider them family as well. I hope you will at least get to know them after you read this letter.

My best friend and roommate is Kelly Severide. He’s a great guy. The reason I mention him is because I have left the key to my safe deposit box in the envelope. You and he and the rest of the firehouse 51 who I work with are in this will. In my safe deposit box is my unofficial will. It has everything everyone will get from me. Please make sure everyone gets the items mentioned in the letter. Tell everyone at Firehouse 51 that I love them and I will be watching over them.

Shay

P.S. Don’t blame yourself for my death. I know you and I don’t want you to blame yourself for something you had no control over.

Andromeda looked inside the envelope and saw the key. She took the key out and held it in her hand for a long while. The key was to a safety deposit box at a bank they both had an account at.

Andromeda didn’t believe the news. She had to find the proof. Andromeda went over to her laptop and opened a browser. In the search box she put in Leslie Shay, Firehouse 51, building fire and hit enter. It took a couple of seconds before the result showed up. She clicked on a few of the links and read what had happened. Shay had saved someone's life before she died. Leslie and Andromeda were the best of friends, and yet she wasn’t expecting this. With Shay gone things were going to be different. All she knew she was going to have to go and visit Firehouse 51.


End file.
